The primary purpose of the proposed research is to develop empirically-based criteria for assessing the adequacy of the treatment provided for offenders involuntarily committed to mental institutions. This is to be accomplished through three major activities. (1) An extensive survey of legal decisions, legal commentaries, and mental health literature; (2) empirical analyses of the criteria currently being used in hospitals to determine treatment adequacy; and (3) an evaluation of the major policy issues involved in a wide-spread recognition of a right to treatment. The opinions of professional personnel, patients, relatives and attorneys concerning treatment adequacy will be compared with data obtained from the direct observation of the daily activities of patients using time-sampling procedures. This information, combined with information from official records regarding matters such as patient- personnel ratios, the accuracy of patient records, and discharge and recidivism rates, will be used to examine relationships among various criteria of treatment adequacy. Policy implications will be considered and guidelines will be suggested.